russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sports superstars, movie celebs in new Vintage TV programming
Manila Standard - March 27, 1998 Vintage Sports, the country's leader in sports production and marketing, has now metamorphosed into Vintage Television, the newest major player in the television industry. This was announced Thursday by Carlos "Bobong" Velez, chairman of Vintage Television, during the launch of Vintage Television's new programming lineup in a glitzy affair at the Hotel Rembrandt ballroom. The new Vintage Television, which is actually a merging of Vintage Sports and VTV Entertainment, is a "virtual network" on IBC-13 as it occupies the entire night-time hours of the station, from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight, Monday to Sunday under a block-time agreement with IBC. Velez stressed that the unique strength of Vintage Television is that it brings together the superstars of local sports with the leading lights of Philippine moviedom under one roof, in a never-before-tried mix. Think of it as a local version of Hollywood meet the NBA. Hence, for the first time ever, the likes of basketball icons Johnny Abarrienos, Alvin Patrimonio and Marlou Aquino will join hands with tinseltown's Rosanna Roces, actor Smokey Manaloto and Antoinette Taus in a series of promorional efforts for the new Vintage Television. One thing Vintage Television already has going for it is a well-entrenched niche of local TV viewers - fans of sports programs and now seeks to build upon this foundation by expanding into a new area, that of local entertainment, by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of success. Vintage Television's banner shows will continue to be its sports programs led by its flagship program, the PBA games, which Vintage has been producing for television for the last 18 years. Vintage Television also features the popular National Basketball Association (NBA) and the best boxing-matches shows (Blow by Blow and Super Bouts) on Philippine television. Vintage Television also boasts of the award-winning sports tele-magazine show Hot Stuff, hosted by Chino Trinidad and Anthony Suntay. Other Vintage Television sports offerings include a US top-rating wrestling show (WCW), a Eurepean top-rating soccer show (UEFA), a tennis show (ATP Tour Highlights) and a brand-new horse-racing show (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista, Fridays, 10 p.m.), to be hosted by PBL Commissioner and sportsman Yeng Guiao. Vintage Television also introduced six brand-new locally-produced shows, including two weekly comedy programs, a horror series based on a hit movie, a teen romance, a new lifestyle magazine for teens and a weekly hit action movie featuring the heavyweights of the genre. Among the new shows, which begin airing on March 28, are: *''Goin' Bayabas'' (Saturdays, 9 p.m.), a reincarnation of the '80s top-rating Goin' Bananas featuring Smokey Manaloto, Ian de Leon, Earl Ignacio, Keempee de Leon, Ara Mina, Cheska Garcia, Beth Tamayo, Daisy Reyes and Onyok Velasco. *''WOW!'' (Wednesdays, 8 p.m.) starring Rosanna Roces and offering much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags and practical jokes. *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (Saturdays, 7 p.m.) based on the hit movie of the same title and featuring Donna Cruz and Robin da Roza, Chin Chin Gutierrez and Jake Roxas, Onemig Bondoc, Luigi Alvarez and G. Toengi. *''Dear Heart'' (Saturdays, at 8 p.m.), an advice column for the MTV generation hosted by Antoinette Taus and starring Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, Raven Villanueva and Diego Castro, Dingdong Dantes and Ina Raymundo, and many others. *''V.U.'' (Wednesdays, 7 p.m.), the newest lifestyle magazine show for the Generation X. *''Sinemaks (mga Sineng Maaksyon ng VTV)'' (Sundays, 9 p.m.), featuring homegrown action blockbusters of Fernando Poe Jr., Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Edu Manzano and many others. Vintage Television will also be showing the new Extreme Action Theater (Thursday, 9 p.m.) composed of foreign action-packed movies and The Bikini Open (Wednesdays, 9 p.m.) which takes viewers on an exciting odyssey to the world's best bikini contest. 'Notable ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? episodes' '''1: ''The Gifted' (Donna Cruz would like to thank the following/Maegan Aguilar would like to thank the following) *Starring: Donna Cruz and Robin da Roza *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Janus del Prado, Maegan Aguilar, Allan Bautista, Amy Robles, Carmela Ella *March 28, 1998 *Next on ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim) *(end during credits: As Long as It Matters - Gin Blossoms) 2: ''Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim'' (Jake Roxas would like to thank the following) *Starring: Chin Chin Gutierrez and Jake Roxas *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Lee Robin Salazar, Mymy Davao, Philip Lazaro, Chi de Jesus *April 4, 1998 *(in the scene from the bar about Chin Chin and Jake: How Many Times - Toto) *(in the scene of Jake from the fashion practice: Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners) *(end during credits: God Be With You - The Cranberries) 3: ''Sumigaw Ka Hanggat Gusto Mo'' (G. Toengi would like to thank the following/Luigi Alvarez would like to thank the following/Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following) *Starring: Onemig Bondoc, Luigi Alvarez and G. Toengi *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Janus del Prado, Maegan Aguilar, Allan Bautista, Amy Robles, Carmela Ella *April 18, 1998 *(in the scene during party before commercial break: I'll Be Waiting - Brother 2 Brother) *(during scenes for party outside the house: Quit Playing Games With My Heart - Backstreet Boys) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Huling Kahilingan) *(end during credits: with lyrics: feel like this/destinations realities are coming true i was scared) 4: ''Ang Huling Kahilingan'' (Wowie de Guzman would like to thank the following/Gladys Reyes would like to thank the following/Katya Santos would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gladys Reyes and Wowie de Guzman *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Caridad Sanchez, Eva Darren, Katya Santos, Cleo Decena *April 25, 1998 *(end during credits: 1979 - The Smashing Pumpkins) 5: ''Lanang'' (Ace Espinosa would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ace Espinosa, Natasha Ledesma, Pamela Reyes and Lara Morena *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Joe Gruta, Norris Lopez *May 2, 1998 *(during scenes: I Don't Want to Wait - Paula Cole) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Multo sa Ospital) *(end during credits: Ironic - Alanis Morissete) 6: ''Ang Multo sa Ospital'' *Starring: Izza Ignacio, Cherry Pie Picache and Jay Manalo *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Cholo Escano, Lui Manansala *May 9, 1998 *(end during credits: Take Cover - Mr. Big) 7: ''Phobia'' *Starring: Michael Flores, Victor Neri and Ina Raymundo *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Celine de Jesus *May 16, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Biktima) *(end during credits: My Little Town - Meredith Brooks) 8: ''Biktima'' (Aya Medel would like to thank the following) *Starring: Emilio Garcia, Juan Carlos Castro, Carlos Morales and Aya Medel *Directed by: Ellen Ongkeko *Also starring: Angie Castrence, David Gonzales, Gigi Locsin *May 23, 1998 *(end during credits: Daddy, Brother, Lover, Little Boy - Mr. Big) 9: ''Binhi'' (Vina Morales would like to thank the following) *Starring: Matthew Mendoza and Vina Morales *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Richard Quan, Fame delos Santos, Aura Mijares *May 30, 1998 10: ''The Stalker'' (Lawrence David would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cris Villanueva, Lawrence David and Piel Morena *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *June 6, 1998 *(during the scene of sexier: Bitch - Meredith Brooks) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Hihilahin Kita Sa Hukay) *(end during credits: Birthday - Meredith Brooks) 11: ''Hihilahin Kita Sa Hukay'' (before the end with the cops) (Mylene Dizon would like to thank the following/Guila Alvarez would like to thank the following/Katya Santos would like to thank the following/Raffy Rodriguez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Kier Legaspi, Mylene Dizon, Raffy Rodriguez, Guila Alvarez, Katya Santos *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Joe Gruta *June 13, 1998 *(end during credits: Green-Tinted Sixties Mind - Mr. Big) 12: ''Manika'' (before the end with the cops) *Starring: Melisse "Mumay" Santiago and Shaina Magdayao *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Maritoni Fernandez, Allan Bautista, Mymy Davao, Joseph Izon *June 20, 1998 *(end during credits: Busy Child - The Crystal Method) 13. ''The Spirit'' (before the end with the cops) (Chubi del Rosario would like to thank the following/Anne Curtis would like to thank the following) *Starring: Sharmaine Suarez, Chubi del Rosario, Anne Curtis, Tonton Gutierrez and Rufa Mae Quinto *Directed by: Jose Javier Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Arlene Tolibas, Alicia Lane, Blue de Leon, Amy Robles *June 27, 1998 14. ''The Boyfriend'' (before the end with the cops to kill Brando) *Starring: Jorge Estregan, Ynez Veneracion, Brando Legaspi *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Baryo Sagrado) *Also starring: Crispin Pineda, Cleo Decena *July 4, 1998 *(end during credits: How Many Times - Toto) 15. ''Baryo Sagrado'' (Red Sternberg would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ana Capri, Via Veloso, Pen Medina, Migui Moreno and Red Sternberg *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Massacre Movie) *Also starring: Sandra Zobel, Honey de Guzman, Janell Calonzo *July 11, 1998 *(end during credits: It Don't Get Better - Meredith Brooks) 16. ''Santa Santita'' *Starring: Daniella, Cherry Pie Picache *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Diego Castro, Spanky Manikan, Harold Macasero, John Gamba, Kathy Arguelles, Cleo Decena *July 18, 1998 *(end during credits: Shine - Collective Soul) 17. ''Massacre Movie'' (Cherie Gil would like to thank the following) *Starring: Eric Quizon, Cherie Gil *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (The Cult) *Also starring: Allan Bautista, Lovely Rivero, Malou de Guzman, Janus del Prado, Crystal Romero, Edson Cruz, Robert Domingo *July 25, 1998 *(end during credits: Sunshine Of Your Love (remix) - Living Colour) 18. ''The Cult'' (before the end with the cops) *Starring: Jake Roxas, Maricel Morales and Lee Robin Salazar *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Raffy Rodriguez, Bart Guingona, Mon Castro, Kevin Vernal, Jojo Zafra, Robert Cort, Quito Mirasol *August 1, 1998 *(end during credits: Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana) 19. ''Camila'' (before the end with the cops) (John Prats would like to thank the following/Idelle Martinez would like to thank the following/Aiza Marquez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Roy Rodrigo, Idelle Martinez, John Prats and Rita Magdalena as Camila *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (How Do I Love Thee) *Also starring: Mel Kimura, Aiza Marquez *August 8, 1998 *(end during credits: She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals) 20. ''How Do I Love Thee'' *Starring: Ara Mina and John Regala *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Ramon Recto, Lui Manansala, Gilleth Sandico *August 15, 1998 *(end during credits: Walk the Sky - Fuel) 21. Alindog (Part 1) (Cesar Montano would like to thank the following/Angelu de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cesar Montano and Angelu de Leon *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Bella Flores, Kier Legaspi, William Martinez, Jennifer Sevilla, Ryan Eigenmann *August 22, 1998 *(end during credits: Only Wanna Be With You - Hootie And The Blowfish) 22. Alindog (Part 2) (Cesar Montano would like to thank the following/Angelu de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cesar Montano and Angelu de Leon *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Bella Flores, Kier Legaspi, William Martinez, Jennifer Sevilla, Ryan Eigenmann *August 29, 1998 *(end during credits: Counying Blue Cars - Dishwalla) 23. ''Villa Estrella'' (Bojo Molina would like to thank the following/Rica Peralejo would like to thank the following/Red Sternberg would like to thank the following/Paula Peralejo would like to thank the following/Mickey Ferriols would like to thank the following) *Starring: Rica Peralejo, Red Sternberg, Paula Peralejo, Bojo Molina and Baron Geisler *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Mickey Ferriols, Robert Arevalo *September 5, 1998 *(end during credits: Hand in My Pocket - Alanis Morissette) 24. ''The Hint'' (Anne Curtis would like to thank the following/Richard Gomez would like to thank the following/Bernadette Allyson would like to thank the following/Shintaro Valdes would like to thank the following) *Starring: Richard Gomez and Anne Curtis *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Bernadette Alysson, Mark Gil, Cris Villanueva, Mymy Davao, Shintaro Valdes, Joe Gruta *September 12, 1998 25. ''Kambal'' (Chantal Umali would like to thank the following/Kim delos Santos would like to thank the following) *Starring: Kim delos Santos and Chantal Umali *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Steffarl Mori, Yayo Aguila, Toby Alejar, Kristopher Peralta, Michelle Chuang as young Kim, Chesca Diaz as young Kaye *September 19, 1998 *(end during credits: I Know - Dionne Farris) 26. ''Alab ng Dibdib'' (Albert Martinez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Viktoria and Albert Martinez *Directed by: Don Escudero, dgpi *Also starring: Eula Valdez, Daniel Fernando, Carmi Martin *September 26, 1998 *(end during credits: A Girl Like You - Edwyn Collin) 27. ''Segundo'' (Zsa Zsa Padilla would like to thank the following) *Starring: Zsa Zsa Padilla, Michael Flores, Diego Castro, Tonton Gutierrez and Bernard Palanca *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Celia Rodriguez *October 3, 1998 *(end during credits: Follow You Down - Gin Blossoms) 28. ''Bulong'' *Starring: Hilda Koronel, Eddie Garcia, Marvin Agustin, Janus del Prado and Brando Legaspi *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *October 10, 1998 29. ''Ang Aswang Kung Sambahing Ka'' (Jessa Zaragoza would like to thank the following/Bojo Molina would like to thank the following/Eric Fructuoso would like to thank the following/Marjorie Barretto would like to thank the following/Dexter Doria would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jessa Zaragoza and Bojo Molina *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Carlos Morales, Eric Fructuoso, Marjorie Barretto, Dexter Doria, Richard Bonnin *October 17, 1998 *(end during credits: 3AM - Matchbox Twenty) 30. ''White Lady'' (Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following) *Starring: Sunshine Dizon, Tanya Garcia, Onemig Bondoc *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Agot Isidro, Joe Gruta, Jobelle Salvador, Ricardo Cepeda *October 24, 1998 *(end during credits: Celebrity Skin - Hole) 31. ''Guro'' (Ariel Rivera would like to thank the following/Gelli de Belen would like to thank the following/Richard De Dios would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gelli de Belen, Ariel Rivera *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Celia Rodriguez, Richard De Dios, Carlo Aquino, Ivan Gonzales, Vanna Garcia, JR Trinidad *October 31, 1998 32. ''Mukhang Lupa'' (Spencer Reyes would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ciara Sotto and Spencer Reyes *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Maegan Aguilar, William Martinez, Vangie Labalan *November 7, 1998 *(end during credits: It It Makes You Happy - Sheryl Crow) 33. ''Lihim'' (Dingdong Dantes would like to thank the following/Lorna Tolentino would like to thank the following) *Starring: Lorna Tolentino and Dingdong Dantes *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Phillip Salvador, Baron Geisler, Alexander Poe, Sherilyn Reyes *November 14, 1998 34. ''The Scary'' (Jericho Rosales would like to thank the following/Carlos Agassi would like to thank the following/Luigi Alvarez would like to thank the following/Raven Villanueva would like to thank the following) *Starring: Raven Villanueva, Tonton Gutierrez, Carlos Agassi, Jericho Rosales and Luigi Alvarez *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: David Gonzales *November 21, 1998 *(end during credits: Found Out About You - Gin Blossoms) 35. ''Kung Mahawi Man Ang Dama'' (Gary Estrada would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gary Estrada and Dina Bonnevie *Directed by: Don Escudero, dgpi *Also starring: Bart Guingona, Jaclyn Jose, Allan Bautista, Ama Quiambao *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Agimat) *November 28, 1998 *(end during credits: Runaway Train - Soul Asylum) 36. ''Agimat'' (Cherie Gil would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cherie Gil, Jay Manalo and Dennis Padilla *Directed by: Lore Reyes, dgpi *December 5, 1998 *Also starring: Joe Gruta *(end during credits: Allison Road - Gin Blossoms) 37. ''Manananggal'' (Angelika dela Cruz would like to thank the following) *Starring: Herbert Bautista, Angelika dela Cruz and Lander Vera-Perez *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Mymy Davao, Luis Alandy *December 12, 1998 *(end during credits: Mr. Jones - Counting Crows) 38. ''Himala'' (Bobby Andrews would like to thank the following/Mylene Dizon would like to thank the following/Pocholo Montes would like to thank the following) *Starring: Bobby Andrews, Elizabeth Oropesa and Bella Flores *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Mylene Dizon, Joel Torre, Chanda Romero, Pocholo Montes, Toby Alejar *December 19, 1998 *(end during credits: Shiny Happy People - R.E.M.) 39. ''Parol'' (G. Toengi would like to thank the following) *Starring: G. Toengi and Rowell Santiago *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Jean Garcia, Toby Alejar, Rosemarie Gil *December 26, 1998 *(end during credits: Dreams - The Cranberries) 40. ''Ang Ligaw Bilang Pumatay'' (Robin Padilla would like to thank the following/Julia Clarete would like to thank the following) *Starring: Robin Padilla and Julia Clarete *Directed by: Don Escudero, dgpi *Also starring: Brando Legaspi, Amy Robles, Ramil Rodriguez *January 2, 1999 *(end during credits: Basket Case - Green Day) 41. ''Padre de Madre'' (Red Sternberg would like to thank the following) *Starring: Robin da Roza, Red Sternberg and Gloria Romero *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Celia Rodriguez, Orestes Ojeda *January 9, 1999 *(end during credits: Hey Jealousy - Gin Blossoms) 42. ''A Girl Who Threat In Villain'' (Anne Curtis would like to thank the following) *Starring: Anne Curtis and Baron Geisler *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Cogie Domingo, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Herbert Bautista, Carlo Aquino, Kristopher Peralta *January 16, 1999 *(end during credits: Everyday Is A Winding Road - Sheryl Crow) 43. ''Bangunot'' *Starring: Polo Ravales and Angel Aquino *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Malou de Guzman, Bart Guingona, Dick Israel *January 23, 1999 *(end during credits: So Little Time - Arkarna) 44. ''Bulong'' (Troy Montero would like to thank the following/Nora Aunor would like to thank the following) *Starring: Nora Aunor and Troy Montero *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Ryan Eigenmann, Mymy Davao, Ramon Recto, Perla Bautista *January 30, 1999 *(remix during credits: Leave U Far Behind (V2 Instrumental Mix) - Lunatic Calm) 45. ''Pamana'' (Carlos Agassi would like to thank the following/Chubi del Rosario would like to thank the following) *Starring: Carlos Agassi, Janus del Prado and Chubi del Rosario *Directed by: Ellen Ongkeko *Also starring: John Regala, Amanda Page, Julio Diaz *February 6, 1999 *(end during credits: My Favourite Game - The Cardigans) 46. ''Ang Lihim ni Mariposa'' (Jao Mapa would like to thank the following/Wowie de Guzman would like to thank the following/Raven Villanueva would like to thank the following/Bojo Molina would like to thank the following) *Starring: Raven Villanueva, Jao Mapa, Wowie de Guzman and Bojo Molina *Directed by: Dominic Zapata *Also starring: Lander Vera Perez *February 13, 1999 *(end during credits: Til I Hear It From You - Gin Blossoms) 47. ''The Blood'' (Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following) *Starring: Onemig Bondoc, Michael Flores and Ciara Sotto *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Bart Guingona, Lovely Rivero *February 20, 1999 *(end during credits: She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals) 48. ''Ang Dulo Ng Kamatayan'' (Angelu de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Angelu de Leon and Ian de Leon *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Jay Manalo, Mumay Santiago, Lui Manansala, Noni Buencamino *February 27, 1999 *(end during credits: Until I Fall Away - Gin Blossoms) 49. ''Isang Dugo, Isang Ulap'' (Assunta de Rossi would like to thank the following/Albert Martinez would like to thank the following/Idelle Martinez would like to thank the following/Harold Macasero would like to thank the following) *Starring: Albert Martinez, Assunta de Rossi *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Bella Flores, Jules Ledesma, Maritoni Fernandez, Idelle Martinez, Maui Taylor, Harold Macasero *March 6, 1999 *(end during credits: Ode to My Family - The Cranberries) 50. ''Kulimlim'' (Rica Peralejo would like to thank the following/Pocholo Montes would like to thank the following/Katya Santos would like to thank the following/Shintaro Valdes would like to thank the following) *Starring: Tonton Gutierrez, Rica Peralejo and John Regala *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Katya Santos, Pocholo Montes, Shintaro Valdes, Melissa Mendez *March 13, 1999 50. ''Dengue'' (Rustom Padilla would like to thank the following/Aiza Marquez would like to thank the following/Carmina Villaroel would like to thank the following) *Starring: Carmina Villaroel, Rustom Padilla and Aiza Marquez *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Allan Bautista, Jennifer Sevilla *March 20, 1999 51. ''Impostor'' (Gary Estrada would like to thank the following/Angelika dela Cruz would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gary Estrada and Angelika dela Cruz *Directed by: Don Escudero, dgpi *Also starring: Eula Valdez, Tonton Gutierrez, JR Trinidad *March 27, 1999 *(end during credits: It's All Been Done - Barenaked Ladies)